Omnimatrix IV
The Omnimatrix IV '''(referred to as the '''Omnitrix IV or simply the Omnitrix) 'is one of Azmuth's creations and the successor to the Omnitrix. Ben first discovers the Omnitrix IV in Let War Commence, Pt 2, in which the device is left for Ben by Azmuth inside of Plumber HQ. 'Appearance The Omnimatrix IV has the appearance of a fingerless glove. It is black, with green stripes leading to the core of the IV. It has the previous Omnitrix's core design. 'Features' Like the Omnitrix; *It has a DNA scanner. *It has the quick-change feature. *The Omnimatrix IV can be controlled by voice command. *Can synchronize with another Omnitrix. *Has a digital watch. *Can adapt to the user's clothing. *Can add extra features to alien forms to make them more safe to use. *Has a two-way communication system with Plumber Badges. Unilke the Omnitrix; *The Omnitrix can turn Ben into an alien by him saying the name of the alien. *Does not have the Life-Form Lock function. *Ben can choose which aliens he wants for the Randomizer. *The Master Control is already activated. *The Omnitrix has an extremely durable core, so when Ben hits it, no mistransformations are made. *It has a different security lock system that links to the past DNA of the user, so when an alteration in age occurs, the Omnitrix can still identify the person. *The Omnitrix now has a system in which 10 alien faces are shown in a hologram, and Ben can scroll the interface to get another set of 10 to choose from. **There is also the holographic interface with 5 aliens, like in Omniverse. 'Modes' *'Active Mode'; Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Normally, Active Mode is active when the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. *'Scan Mode; '''Scan Mode is when the Omnitrix identifies DNA that is currently not in its database. *'Self-Destruct Mode;' In Self-Destruct Mode (SDM), the Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes. This mode can only be activated by voice command (only by the user). *'Randomizer'; The user can select 6 aliens, all with the amount of time that they want to be the alien before moving to the next one. *'Inactive Mode; This is when the Omnitrix shuts down, making it of no use. *'GPS Mode; '''The Omnitrix can search for any object that needs to be obtained within 200 light years, and leads the user to the location of interest. *'Self-Defense Mode; 'The Omnitrix sends out a powerful beam when interfered with by an unknown person or alien. *'Fusion Mode; 'An amalgam of two aliens are formed, such as Stink Arms, or Heat Jaws. 'Known Unlocked Aliens The Omnimatrix IV has a total of 1,000,925 aliens, 112 unlocked and 79 named aliens. Ben has transformed into 56 of the 80 listed. *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Blitzwolfer *Snare-oh *Frankenstrike *Upchuck *Ditto *Eye Guy *Way Big *Spitter *Buzzshock *Articguana *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech *Water Hazard *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Terraspin *NRG *Fasttrack *Clockwork *ChamAlien *Shocksquatch *Eatle *Jury Rigg *Feedback *Bloxx *Gravattack *Crashhopper *Ball Weevil *Walkatrout *Pesky Dust *Molestache *The Worst *Kickin Hawk *Toepick *Astrodactyl *Bullfrag *Atomix *Gutrot *Whampire *Slapstrike *Apokalypse *SPRX *Manbeast *Burashi *Key *Sting *Puppet King *Fuse *The Irish Whistle *Genesis *Anonymous *Benjamin Tenny *Nightscare *Xplosion *Master Control Category:Omnitrixes Category:Alien Technology Category:Technology Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars